


Herald of the Sun

by Aella_Antiope, trufflecookie (nekoshojo)



Series: Mondlicht [9]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Best Friends, Cute Kids, Doujinshi, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aella_Antiope/pseuds/Aella_Antiope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoshojo/pseuds/trufflecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of a new dawn.  Even though things may change, some things remain the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herald of the Sun

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
doujinshi end. 


End file.
